A microwave hybrid integrated circuit is known, the circuit comprises a dielectric board having a topological metallization pattern on its face side and a shield grounding metallization on the back side thereof. The board has a metallized hole electrically connecting a bonding pad that makes part of the topological metallization pattern, to the shield grounding metallization. A capacitor is secured with its bottom plate on the bonding pad, while its top plate electrically connects the capacitor to other circuit components through a wire lead. The board is electrically connected with its back size to a metal grounded base (Hyper World, September 1990, numero 2. Thompson composents microondes. 20th European microwave conference. 90 the international conference and exhibition designed for the microwave community, conference proceedings, Volume 1. Duna international hotel, Budapest, Hungary, September 10-13 published by Microwave Exhibitions Publishers Ltd.).
The aforecited microwave hybrid integrated circuit is possessed of low electrical characteristics caused by a relatively high spurious inductance of the metallized grounding hole, as well as by low weight-size parameters associated with a large height of the circuit.
Another microwave hybrid integrated circuit is known, the circuit comprises a dielectric board having a hole and provided with a topological metallization pattern on its face side and a shield grounding metallization on the back side which is electrically connected to a metal base, a capacitor placed in the board hole and secured with its bottom plate on the metal grounded base, while the capacitor top plate is electrically connected, through a wire lead, to the topological metallization pattern (cf. Microwaves and RF, 1986, vol.9, p.232).
The aforementioned microwave hybrid integrated circuit is possessed of low electrical characteristics resultant from a high spurious inductance of the connection of the top capacitor plate to the topological metallization pattern, as well as low weight-size parameters associated with large linear dimensions due to long distances between the top capacitor plate and the topological metallization pattern.